


Hello, Treasure Island

by reikq



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Girls Being Girls, Goodbyes, HHW, Hello Happy Lesbians, Hello Happy World!-centric (BanG Dream!), I Will Go Down With This Ship, I am horrible at tagging bear with me, Lesbians, Misakoko - Freeform, Shin Takarajima-based, i really love that song, i think, i wanna hug them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reikq/pseuds/reikq
Summary: (Sorta) Based of the song covered by same band, "New Treasure Island" or "Shin Takarajima" (honestly it's just the title, i think)----Misaki gets an invitation to study music abroad. She however, doesn't want to leave the band.Kokoro takes matter into her own hand and urges her to go and pursue a firm education.
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki/Tsurumaki Kokoro
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Hello, Treasure Island

**Author's Note:**

> okaaaay!! this is actually my first ever written fic here in this web and i apologize in advance for any mistakes i make. i reaaaaaally love misakoko with all my entire existence and i am hhhhhsshjsdm over them.

If you had the chance to study abroad to pursue your dreams, would you be willing enough to throw away all that you cherish? Misaki had been pondering these words over and over for the past week.

Despite being a second year in Hanasakigawa Girls High School, Misaki was renowned for her music skills. Perhaps it was because of the Tsurumaki family that helped her gain that fame. 

From simple girl, who wanted nothing but to do her part-time work to get roped into a band of happy-go-lucky, dumb girls (except for Kanon, at least) who doesn't even understand who she really is, and ending up as the worldwide famous bear-costumed DJ Michelle was definitely something she had never expect. Truth be told, she was thankful. She wouldn't have to burden her parents for college if being a DJ meant selling her songs and earning royalty.

But, Misaki never had expected, she'd be this attached to the four others.

Kanon was one. Misaki could remember clearly how much she was quivering as she strode downtown along with Kokoro. The blonde had also roped her into the band. But Kanon accepted it, setting aside her constant shyness. That gave Misaki hope, thinking it's not so bad after all.

Hagumi was strong. A downtown girl who learned the bass for the band. She could juggle her schedule between taking care of the shop, study, softball, and the band. Hagumi was capable of it, and Misaki was more than surprised.

Kaoru was spectacular. The sight of her posing as she grasped the attention of hundreds with a flick of her hand was outstanding. Misaki understood why she was so bright on the stage with all the pride there is to it. And Misaki couldn't thank her more for all the support she had given her.

And lastly, Kokoro. The one who caused everything. The little light of hope that gradually grew on her. Kokoro...was really something. Misaki could only sigh when she reminisced about all the things she had done to her and everyone else.

Her happy posture, her unwavering commitment, her everlasting smile--everything. Kokoro was everything.

Misaki sloped down on her desk in Hanasakigawa. The after school sunlight escaped inside through the open window giving her the warmth she needed. Hastily, Misaki turned around to peek at Kokoro's empty desk. Now, where could she have wandered.

The letter that bore her invitation was kept nearly inside her desk. She had not touched it since the morning and brought it to school on impulse. Hagumi found, and opened it on everyone's behalf and screamed the insides out. Misaki was flustered from all the compliments and congratulating she received in the morning.

It felt nice, to be frank.

Misaki pulled herself back and stood up. Her bag was packed and she was ready to head home, and start to over think the stupid letter.

Isn't it pretty obvious she doesn't want to leave?

"Ah, wait, I left my hairpin with Kokoro..." she realised and sat back down, her bag sliding out of her arm and onto the floor.

Time to play the waiting game.

Or, has Kokoro already gone home?

Misaki accidentally bumped her head onto the table from exhaustion and heavy eyes. Her forehead burned in the scorching pain that jerked her awake. Her hand rubbed the spot vigorously.

The door slid and revealed a happily humming Kokoro, who indeed wore Misaki's hairpin on the side to match the way it was usually used. The glistening blonde noticed Misaki's hissing.

"What's up, Misaki?" Kokoro said as she walked closer. She crouched beside Misaki's table, head popping out only till the bottom of her eyes.

"Nothing. I just...bumped my head a little," Misaki answered, averting eye contact. Those sparkling golden eyes were something, alright.

"Are you sure? You're frowning. Why?"

There it is. The question that would ruin her entire day. Kokoro's happy energy was another obstacle in her decision--another thing Misaki wouldn't trade for anything.

It wasn't like Kasumi's energy, and certainly not like Aya's cheerful vibe; it wasn't like Ran's powerful strength, and far from Yukina's elegant appearance. Kokoro's happiness brought everyone happiness. Misaki couldn't wish for anything else. She had unconsciously adopted the main goal for the band for her own.

Whether it was something in the past, or because she had decided to, Kokoro would never like to see a frown, even if it's a criminal. She would name all the positive sides to something. The world has got to smile someway.

"Misaki? Misaki? Are you theeere?" Kokoro waved her hand over Misaki's pale face. The DJ had been staring at the line between the walls and the ceiling again. She snapped out of her daze and looked at Kokoro, perplexed.

"Misaki?" Kokoro called again, sounding more and more confused. She was latching onto Misaki's table, her arms thrown across to keep her floating. Childish, but Misaki loved that.

Misaki hummed a vague, "hmm?" to grasp back Kokoro's attention. The other female stood up and patted her winter uniform. The smile had yet to change.

"So? What's wrong? Are the walls rotting?" Kokoro asked as she turned towards the wall Misaki had been staring. Misaki held a snort.

"Walls...don't _exactly_ rot," Misaki responded, interlocking her hands and placing them onto her table.

"But, Misaki, skills rot," Kokoro suddenly said. She turned her head at Misaki.

"You know, don't you."

Kokoro only flashed her blinding smile. "Hagumi helped me figure it out. You've been pondering about it since morning, right? Let me see it," Kokoro opened her palm, requesting the white envelope.

Misaki's hands moved towards the envelope naturally, but she kept them under her desk. Her breathing hitched as she clenched the envelope, nearly pulling out a crumpled letter. Kokoro sat on the desk beside Misaki's, swinging her legs.

"I'm probably gonna turn them down," Misaki said, her head turning towards the open window. Leaves swayed from the faint wind. "It's for the best."

Kokoro did not respond to that, and kept her hand out. A nice way to be persistent in something.

"I don't think you should see it," Misaki said, the ends of her lips turning to a frown.

"Why is that?" Kokoro tilted her head. "I thought it'll be a great idea! We can create more music and surely make the world smile!"

"No- Kokoro, that's not-" Misaki was cut off effortlessly.

"Think about it: everyone, together, smiling. What a wonderful sight!" Kokoro giggled.

Misaki scratched her head in defeat, frowning rather strangely. She eyed Kokoro as the blonde began drawing out lines on the air.

"What are you doing?" Misaki asked, baffled by how easy Kokoro had took this.

"Drawing a treasure map!" Kokoro answered nonchalantly. "It will start here, and to Kanon, then to Hagumi, and then Kaoru."

Kokoro hopped off the table, she reached for Misaki's hands and held it tightly. Her hand was as warm as the setting sun's color. Misaki widened her eyes, mouth slightly opened in awe. What kind of angel was sent to her?

"And it ends with you and Michelle! The Hello, Happy Treasure Map."

Misaki pulled her left hand off Kokoro's grip and rubbed her eyes. They had begun to sting. Misaki won't cry in front of Kokoro ever again. She doesn't want to confuse Kokoro further.

"What's wrong this time? Does your head hurt?" Kokoro asked again.

"Ah, yeah, a little," Misaki lied.

She raised her head and inhaled. Hopefully Kokoro won't notice the red tint across her face. And, hopefully, there were no tears that leaked.

"Misaki? Why are you crying?"

Guess her ideal plan had failed. Misaki hid her face using her left arm, shaking her head frantically. Kokoro ran her fingers through Misaki's thin black hair in her own comforting manner, not taking off her plastered, sincere smile.

"You should take the offer, Misaki," Kokoro said. Misaki turned her head, still laid on her desk. There were only the two of them inside the classroom, and it was so entrancing to see Kokoro bathe under the orange ray. Her pale gray eyes became damp in her tears as she gazed at Kokoro's gleaming golden ones.

Her hand once again went down, and this time managed to pull out the folded letter. She handed it to Kokoro this time, ignoring her trembling arm.

"Even when we're no longer together, our music will be our treasure map to our treasure island. The lines we drew together, wonky or sketchy, or maybe perfect: that's our route to one another. The songs you helped compose even if you don't go on stage, Misaki. I'm sure that even Michelle will support you out there!"

Kokoro bent to level with Misaki's dampened face, brushing the tears off with a wide grin. Misaki, far from Kokoro's expectations, smiled back.

"Yeah, okay," she heaved a great sigh and got back up. She pulled her chair back and stood up, grabbing her bag as Kokoro gave the letter back.

Misaki could already imagine being apart from Hello, Happy World! She could already imagine them dropping her off at the airport, or even seeing her off. The white airplanes around the hangar were brought out as the staircase was placed. Her trembling steps as she clutches her beanie. Everything was so vague, yet surreal.

But, it's for the best, isn't it? After all, Kokoro had drawn out the map back to her sanctuary. Her home street. Her little luminous light. Her precious rumbling memories.

Her treasure island.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading till the end! feedback, kudos, and comments are much appreciated. sorry for any grammatical errors and other mistakes, once again. english isn't my first language and i haven't written a fanfic in ages! stream hello, happy world! for world peace
> 
> also, i demand a full ver. for this song >:((


End file.
